Al fin lo entendi
by Morgana Malfoy Moseley
Summary: Harry pierde la memoria y descubre un secreto.


Al fin lo entendí.

**Regalo de cumpleaños:**

Su mirada se encontraba perdida en algún lugar del comedor, tal vez podría estar sentado entre Hermione y Ron, pero su mente estaba distante, había algo que lo hacía sentir incomodo, el intentaba descifrar que era pero desde hacía dos semanas su mente se encontraba algo borrosa, después del "amistoso" partido de quidditch que habían tenido con hufflepuff y de que una bludger lo golpeara en la cabeza. Su memoria había sufrido grandes daños, no por nada había tenido que pasar cinco días en la enfermería de los cuales tres había estado inconsciente , después de que madame Pomfrey se asegurara de que estaba mejor y lo dejaran salir de aquel lugar empezó a sentir que había olvidado algo realmente importante pero aun no entendía que era eso tan importante que lo hacía sentirse tan incomodo y preocupado, había temido preguntarle a Ron por temor a que él le dijera a Hermione de sus lagunas mentales y ella empezara de nuevo como una madre súper sobre protectora; no es que le desagradaran las atenciones de la castaña pero no le gustaba la mirada que ella ponía cuando estaba preocupada, aun podía recordar la cara que había puesto en su cumpleaños el año pasado cuando Harry accidentalmente se había fracturado un dedo, le daba risa acordarse de la cara que ella había puesto por algo tan simple.

Y fue ahí cuando su cabeza hizo clic, lo único que pudo hacer fue salir corriendo del comedor con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro aunque aun se sentía un poco avergonzado de haber olvidado algo TAN importante.

Cuando llego a su habitación después de un recorrido bastante agitado empezó a buscar algo con un poco de desesperación, cuando por fin pudo tener la pequeña cajita dorada entre sus manos recordó algo más.

**Flash back:**

Harry había decidido comprar el regalo de Hermione antes de que el partido de quidditch comenzara; después de pensar cuál sería el regalo perfecto recordó una tienda de joyas antiguas que había visto la última vez que visito hogsmeade así que se encamino al lugar cuando unas voces conocidas lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, decidió detenerse a escuchar más atentamente lo que esas dos personas hablaban.

-¿A sí que tu regalo de cumpleaños será envolver a Harry y ponerle un moño?- esa había sido la voz de Hermione, aguarden un segundo ¿envolverlo? Fue ahí cuando decidió poner más atención a la conversación de esas dos chicas.

- ¡Claro! Seria tu regalo favorito- la voz soñadora de luna le provoco escalofríos.

- Sabes que no me gusta que andes por ahí diciendo que yo estoy… bueno ya sabes – tal vez Luna lo supiera pero el no y no estaba muy seguro porque había empezado a sentir ansias de escuchar de su boca lo que él creía que ella quería decir.

- Ay Hermione no tiene nada de malo que estés enamorada de Harry – esas palabras lo habían hecho sentir mareado y de alguna extraña forma muy feliz, no sabía por qué pero el hecho de que Hermione sintiera eso por él le había hecho poner una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro.

Fin del flashback.

Por segunda vez Harry corrió con desesperación cuando encontró a una castaña un poco preocupada.

-¿Estas bien Harry?- su voz sonaba un poco ansiosa.

- No Hermione me siento como un grandísimo estúpido – la sonrisa que puso en su rostro fue a causa de la rara expresión que puso Hermione.

- De que rayos estás hablando – la pobre ya había empezado a sentirse realmente preocupada, le inquietaba el hecho de que la herida en la cabeza de Harry hubiera vuelto a complicarse.

- Pasa que estas dos semanas he actuado como un grandísimo tonto al olvidar algo tan importante como tu cumpleaños Mione – fue en ese momento cuando el moreno le entrego una cajita dorada.

- Harry sabes que no hay problema tu además no fue tu culp…

- No, no intentes defenderme y abre tu regalo, que lleva esperando por ti dos semanas.

Cuando Hermione lo abrió su sorpresa fue más grande, no se esperaba esa hermosa cadena de oro con un dije de corazón que al abrirse podía mirarse una foto de ambos y un te quiero a lado.

-Es.. es simplemente perfecto Harry, me ha encantado, gracias- ambos se fundieron en un cálido abrazo.

-Hermione también me he tardado dos semanas en preguntarte algo ¿quieres salir con migo?-

Si la sonrisa de Hermione hubiese sido más grande las comisuras de sus labios se hubiesen juntado.

-Harry en definitiva ese es el mejor regalo.

Y así en medio del pasillo una castaña y un moreno tardaron bastante en separarse solo para salir caminando tomados de las manos.


End file.
